


Only Love can hurt like this

by Ur_nerdy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama & Romance, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_nerdy/pseuds/Ur_nerdy
Summary: What if your soulmate is the one you can’t be with but yet you need this person so much it hurts? What if your last word to him was that you couldn’t be with him?You never know what tomorrow coud be made of and like it is said: “When you love someone ALWAYS tell them you LOVE them” because one day you could lose them forever and it would be too late. TRUE LOVE never dies, it can come out of everything, if you just give it another chance. Only Love can make you feel weak and strong at the same time, it can hurt but it can also soothe your soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my Canon Divergence on what I thought could have happened between Olicity after they broke up. Hope you will all like it! 
> 
> Thank you TIna for my cover as usual! Love you girl!

 

 

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Felicity was pacing in her loft after having a nightmare. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. “Urgh… I’m so tired. Why can’t you leave me alone Oliver?” She said putting her head between her hands on the kitchen counter.

 

“Come on, Smoak! Get a grip on yourself. You can do this! You are a badass woman, and you are capable of doing anything you set your mind to. You don’t need anyone! Especially someone who can’t include you in his life. You are stronger than that. Come on, show him that you don’t need him.” She put her glasses on the sink, and walked back into her room.

 

Every night since their break up she kept having this terrible nightmare. Oliver was with his son and Samantha. They were so happy that he didn’t even notice her anymore — as if she was invisible. It always ended with Oliver making love to Samantha. Oliver would turn around to her and tell her that he never loved her, that he only needed her for her hacking skills. Then she would wake up with a scream, panting heavily and hot tears falling down her cheeks.

 

She headed straight toward the guest room. She hadn’t been sleeping in the master bedroom anymore. Too many memories of them lingered there. She tried to shut her eyes, but every time she did she saw his face telling her she meant nothing to him.

 

She knew she would not be able to sleep anymore, so she decided that she would work a little to change her mind.

 

“I’m gonna look like a zombie today.” She sighed frustrated.

 

Felicity was reading a mail sent by Curtis when suddenly her phone rang. She jumped at the sound of it, and almost fell off her bed.

 

She put a hand on her heart to calm it and reached for her phone with the other. She frowned a little when she saw Curtis’s face flash on her screen.

 

“Curtis, you do know that it is 3 am and that normal people wait for the sun to actually rise to call?”

 

“Wait, it’s 3 am and you’re awake? How come? Oh. my God! I didn’t bother you while you were getting laid did I? Oh my god I totally did, didn’t I?”

 

“What? Nooo! oh my God, that is so… Not happening at all… Curtis… Anyway I wouldn’t have answered if it was the case… or would I? … yeah maybe if he was down doing this magical thing with his tongue and--“

“Alright, alright, I got it. Please stop! Ew thanks for the image.“ Curtis made a disgusted face. ”it’s just that I was waiting for you to answer with a sleeping voice, but whatever that is so not why I called you at this hour… Something happened tonight. Something really bad. Like bad bad bad bad. Like insanely bad — “

 

Felicity cut him off. “Curtis straight to the point please. I’m sleep deprived here. So not the time to ramble! What happened?”

 

“Well, we were chasing a bad guy— “

 

“Don’t tell me that you are working with the team now? Because when you said “we” you meant Team Arrow right?”

 

“O-kay I won’t tell you that I’ve been helping them since you left because they needed a tech person to do what a tech person does of course, and we both know that they don’t know how to use a computer right?” Curtis chuckled. “So I thought that I could be the new Overwatch from time to time, but I’m not as good as you of course. I’ll never be let’s face it. You are a badass and I’m not really a badass. I guess that I could be--“

 

“ _Curtis_ what the _hell_ happened!” Felicity yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Everybody is fine right?”

 

“Well, that is why I am calling you. Digg asked me to. I don’t even know why he chose me to tell you that when you think — “

 

“ _Curtis,_ focus!”Felicity yelled.

 

“O-kay! Something happened to Oliver. He is at the hospital and I don’t know if it’s good or bad. He was hurt pretty badly and Digg was really worried and — “ Curtis stopped talking when Felicity abruptly cut the call. “Well, that went well! I guess I’ll see you at the hospital, Felicity!” He put his cellphone in his back pocket and headed to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity stumbled  through the hospital door and scanned the room searching for a familiar face. Quickly she spotted Digg who was sitting on a chair leaning forward, his elbows on his lap and his head between his hands.

 

“Digg?” He turned around and looked at Felicity with tired eyes. She could see from his face that he was genuinely worried and scared.

 

“Felicity! I’m glad you’re here. I know it must be hard for you to be here — “

“Digg, we may not be together anymore but I still care about him. How is he? What happened?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“We went to check a lead we had on Darkh!” he hissed. “When we entered the building it was trapped with explosives, Oliver was first to enter and when he saw them he pushed me out of the building right before it exploded.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and tears ran down his face. Felicity hugged him tightly to her and Digg returned it. He knew that she needed comfort as much as he did.

 

“Digg he is strong, he has been through worse than this and he will make it through again.” Felicity said through trembling lips.

 

“Yeah! That’s what I keep telling myself since we arrived here. He’s Oliver after all huh! He has to be fine.” He chuckled. “Come on let’s sit and wait for the doctors. He is in surgery right now. So there’s nothing else we can do.” He guided her into the waiting room.

 

Felicity couldn’t stay calm. She was chewing on her lower lip and rubbing her index with her thumb nervously, a habit she got from Oliver. She was silently praying to any god up there who was watching them to bring him back to them, to let him live. Because the team needed him. He was their leader and what kind of team would it be without its leader huh? Why did he have to always play the hero? He was always saving others at the expense of his own life. That was one of his many qualities she loved, but he never valued his life as much as he should. He always thought that he wasn’t worth anybody. Even when they got together, it was hard for him to believe that she loved him and mostly hard to believe that for the first time of his life he was _happy_.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t see Curtis and Thea sitting right next to her. It’s only when Thea hugged her she realized they were not alone anymore. She turned around and hugged her tightly in return.

 

“Thea, he is going to be fine. Do you hear me? Oliver will make it through this. We will not lose him. I believe in him and I know that he will come back to his team.” Felicity tried to comfort her.

 

“I can’t lose him Felicity. He is the only family I have left.” Thea collapsed on her lap.

 

“Hey _we_ are here and _we_ are _your family_ too, okay?  You are not alone in this. We will always be there for you Thea do you hear me?” Felicity said while stroking Thea’s hair.

 

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered the waiting room and walked straight to them.

 

“Are you here for Mr Queen?” She looked at them with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

 

They all stood up and Thea came to stand in front of the nurse with Felicity right behind her rubbing her back.

 

“Yes, I’m his sister, Thea Queen. How’s my brother? Is he going to survive?”

 

“He’s is stable for the moment. We did everything we could. The Doctor will be out soon to talk to you and explain you his case.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity said and the nurse left them.

 

They all went back to sit on the chairs in the waiting room. Thea was leaning her head on Felicity’s shoulder while Felicity laid her head of top of hers. Digg was leaning on the wall behind them eyes closed.

 

“At least he is stable.” Curtis sighed. “It’s my fault I should have known it was a trap. I should have scanned the place before you went inside. I should have--“

 

Digg cut him by putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, please don’t go there.It is _so_ not your fault, you couldn’t have known what was going on in this building and you couldn’t have known it was a trap.”

 

Felicity reached out for Curtis hand and squeezed it. “Don’t beat yourself up for that Curtis. He will be fine. Oliver is tough.” As she said that the Doctor came through the door and Digg was already up facing him.

 

“So Doctor, how is he?” asked Digg.

 

“Mr Queen is badly injured. He has several broken ribs.  He has a punctured lung and a broken leg, which is being fixed as we speak –“

 

“Is he going to be fine?” Felicity asked blankly.

 

The doctor looked at her with concerned in his eyes and at this precise moment Felicity knew that something was wrong.

 

“Why do I have the feeling that what you are about to say is not good Doctor?” Felicity hissed.

 

“Because it’s not really good.” The Doctor said hesitantly. “We found an internal bleeding next to the aortic vein. We think that it was due to the blast of the explosion. We performed a Thoracotomy on him and we tried to stop it before his blood pressure fell, but he had already lost so much blood—“

 

“Doctor, I have a degree in computer Sciences, not Medecine. Could you please speak our language?” Felicity said angrily.

 

“Sorry. Mr Queen has  lost so much blood we did a blood transfusion but his pressure was so low that we had to put him in a coma, in order to prevent more harm to his heart and his lungs. His blood pressure is already going up. But the few days coming will be decisive.”

 

“So you’re saying that Oliver is in a coma right now? And that if he doesn’t wake up in a few days he might never wake up?” Thea blurted out.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.” the Doctor nodded.

 

“But we have great hope, Mr Queen has a really good immune system. Judging by the scars he has on him and the different trauma we found in his body, I think he has a good chance to survive this. We will be monitoring him all night long. Being in a coma will be good for him, this kind of trauma needs time to heal.”

 

“Please, Doctor, I don’t even know your name—“

 

“I’m  Doctor Welling.”

 

“Doctor Welling, please save him. Save my brother.”

 

“We will do our best. We will put him in a room—“

 

“Take him into a private room, I will pay for it.” Felicity cut him off hastily. “I’ll sign whatever papers you need.”

 

“O-kay, I will tell that to the nurse. As soon as he will be in it, you will be able to go and see him. the nurse will come and get you. But only one at a time. If you have any questions please feel free to ask the nurse to page me. I am on duty all night so I will be around here.” he nodded and left the room.

 

After the Doctor left the room, Thea collapsed into Digg’s arms and bursted into tears. Digg, took her into his arms and carried her with him. As soon as they sat, he cradled her closer to him as if Thea was his own daughter. He decided to be strong for her even if he was on the verge of tears himself. He couldn’t crack now. Not when Thea needed her brother. She needed someone she could lean on, and he will be just that as long as she needed him. He would be her rock.

 

Felicity stood there numb. She felt like the ground was swallowing her. She couldn’t move. The thought of losing Oliver for good was too much to bear. She wanted to scream at him. How could he leave Thea like this? How could he do that to his sister? How could he be so selfish and leave his only sister alone? She had no one else other than him. This would destroy her inside. After what happened to Laurel, she couldn’t lose him too. What about the Team? What would they become if he is not there anymore? What would happen to them? This Team needed him. He started this so he had to be here to go on and save the city. Damien Darkh, was still here threatening their city, their lives. They needed him to fight him.

 

_Stop it, Smoak, he is not done fighting. Oliver will wake up and he will fight back. God please bring him back! I can’t be with him but I need him so much!_

 

She couldn’t be with him after he lied to her, but how could she move on from the only person who made her feel safe and loved. He was her soulmate. She knew it in her bones. Her love for him will never falter. She will love him all her life. He is _her_ person and no one will ever take his place.

 

Tears were now flowing freely down her face as Felicity, realized that Oliver could die tonight, her soulmate could be gone forever.

 

“What have I done?” She was shaking.

 

“Felicity, it’s not your fault.” Curtis who had been standing next to her hugged her tightly. Felicity backed away from Curtis and move backward until she bumped on the wall behind her. She was shaking her head angrily.  

 

“I should have been there. I should have been in the lair. If I had been there I would have told him to stay away from this building. I should have been there to protect him. I should have been there like I promised him. I promised him that I would always be there. I am the one who told him to come back here in Star City. We were _so_ happy in Ivy Town. We should have stayed there. Silly me, I thought it was what we needed — to come back here and save the world, but I was _wrong_. I should have been there for him. That’s what soulmates do. They stand together no matter what. They face everything together no matter what. I abandoned him. I should have stayed and talked things with him instead of running from him.”

 

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapping around her. She was hesitant first but he didn’t let go. She knew these arms. They always have been there for her to comfort her — even back in the days she got her heart broken by Oliver. He was her rock too. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Hey Felicity, it’s okay. Shhh, everything is going to be okay. _We will not lose him_. Do you hear me? Oliver will wake up.” Digg stated.

 

“Digg, I cannot lose him. Not like this. Not with him thinking that I don’t want to be with him anymore. He is the first thought I wake up to and the last I fall asleep to, I can’t—“

 

“I know. You will be able to tell him all of this as soon as he wakes up. Don’t go there, Felicity. We both know that Oliver has been through worse than that and he always came back to us. He will do that again. I need you to believe that Felicity.” He hugged tighter.

 

“Digg, he cannot die. I need him, I can’t lose him.” Felicity cried harder and Digg held her more firmly.

 

She couldn’t lose him. Not now. She needed him to be here for her, and for this new life growing inside of her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments... don't know if I should continue?


End file.
